


Under the Tatooine Suns

by MarriedToAnAvocado



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, baby yoda makes an appearance, my love for the mandalorian is uncontrollable, there’s kind of a backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedToAnAvocado/pseuds/MarriedToAnAvocado
Summary: After months apart, you are finally able to see your Mandalorian again.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Under the Tatooine Suns

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I’d be writing again, but here we are!

The sun beat down on the sandy planet of Tatooine. This made it even more heated and gross-feeling in the cantina that you sat in. You watched the main entrance with both anxiety and patience. For what seemed like hours, all that came into the cantina were all sorts of species of creatures from all over, but never the one you wanted to see. 

If he didn’t hurry, the time would come for you to leave. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to see him, but like him, you had a job too. Being a scavenger wasn’t an easy job and it required you to leave at set times. And this day wasn’t any different. You would have to be gone before the suns set on Tatooine, back to your home planet of Naboo- with all your new findings. 

It had been months since you had seen him. Months since you boarded that ship and took part in an unspeakable relationship with a mandalorian. It happened so quickly, if you were remembering right. He knew you were a scavenger and thought you could help him find something of his that was missing. Over the course of a few days and searching all through the galaxy, you found what he was looking for. 

And you found something you never knew you were looking for as well.

It was strange to you, falling in love with someone who’s face you had never seen. But you were understanding as to why he couldn’t, which is why it didn’t bother you that much. The two of you never spent a lot time together. Most of the time, one of you would climb aboard the other’s ship for a few hours and then leave. After that, it would be days or weeks before you saw him again. Neither one of you ever spent the night with each other. 

Your relationship with the Mandalorian wasn’t known to anyone, and you both planned to keep it that way. 

The whole entire cantina was abuzz until one single moment. When he walked through the entrance. Silence. His presence brought a certain intensity to any room he entered. Soft mutters were able to be heard as he took more steps inside. Your heart was racing. His strides were small, like he was on the hunt for something. You stood up. 

The front of his helmet was directly facing you. He gave you a simple nod. You practically sped to the exit. There was always a signal when you saw him. You couldn’t just run up to him and wrap your arms around him, as much as you wanted to. You would have to wait. 

———

Once on his ship, you paced around and your eyes wandered everywhere; as if it was your first time there. As you made your way up to the cockpit, you were stopped by a tiny creature that stood at your feet. A wide smile spread across your features as you knelt to the ground. The little green child with big eyes and ears started reaching his tiny hands up to you. You wrapped your hands around his tiny little body and picked him up. He cooed happily and snuggled against the cloth of your black vest. 

“You missed me, huh?” Your voice turned soft. The child cooed and gave a slight giggle. “Well, I missed you too.” 

You found that the Mandalorian had grown attached to the child. He would tell you all the time that he was going to find the child a safe place to stay, but that hadn’t happened. You Mando had become attached to the child, but he would never admit it. 

“He was supposed to be asleep,” spoke a monotonous voice from behind you. 

Your head whipped around to see the intimidating figure standing at the entrance of his ship. The child reached his hand out toward him and laughed quietly. As the Mandalorian walked toward the two of you, the ship door closed. You heard a sigh come from underneath his helmet. When he reached you, he took the child out of your lap and carried him in his arms. His presence was stoic and gave off a certain intensity, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. 

The Mandalorian walked off with the child in hand, but then came to a halt when his back was turned to you. 

“You can wait in the cabin, if you’d like. I won’t be long,” he told you. 

You rose to your feet, eyes still on him. You soon turned away. With the ship being so small, it didn’t take you long to get to his cabin. The cabin was small, consisting of only a small bunk-like bed. The entire room consisted of metal- floor, walls, ceiling. You took a seat on the edge of the bed, deciding to wait with patience for him. 

Soon, he arrived with not a word to say as he entered the room. It was like the room had flooded with silence once the door had shut on its own. You stood up. It felt as if you heart had rose once you were on your feet. The Mandalorian’s head barely lifted up and then lowered, eyeing your body. Standing there in the same room made you realize how much you had really missed him. 

For months, you distracted yourself by diving deep into your work, finding new things and even going after things that were more of a challenge to find. You found it to be an excellent way to forget about the tormenting fact that the Mandalorian could possibly never return from his mission. 

But you were with him now. And that’s all you needed. 

“You still look beautiful,” he spoke. You could hear the brief sigh in his voice. 

Your eyes darted away from his, instinctively. “I-It’s been a while.”

A familiar heat rose to your cheeks. He started to get closer. He was standing only a few inches from you in no time, thanks to the small size of the room. 

“It has,” his husky voice responded. 

One arm snaked around your waist and pulled you in close to him. Your chest rested against the beskar of his armor. Being this close to him made you long to see the face underneath that helmet. It happened every time. 

His other hand came up to unbuckle the top notch on your vest, and then the other. You could hear his soft breathing through his helmet. The Mandalorian’s careful hand went on to unbuckle your whole vest. His hand pulled away when he reached the end. You didn’t say a word as you watched him closely, heart rate skyrocketing at this point. He slid the vest down your arms and you helped him out by wiggling out of it, allowing for it to fall to the ground. This left you in a plain long sleeved shirt, wondering what he would do next. 

“Try to be quiet,” he softly ordered. 

His stance moved back. You watched as he slid one leather glove off and then the other, discarding them to the floor. He took his place in front of you, both hands reaching out to your belt. He undid the front, then unzipped your pants. You inhaled deeply before his hand shifted into the front of your pants. 

A sharp exhale left your body when two fingertips came over your clit. He pressed in just enough to make you gasp under your breath. The back of your legs briefly touched the edge of the bed, almost making you lose your balance. The Mandalorian moved his fingers up and down slowly, wanting to feel you quiver against him. 

Your eyes fell shut. All you could focus on was the pleasure the Mandalorian was providing you. You leaned into him, one hand grasping his clothed bicep and held tightly to it. You slowly rolled your hips, allowing for his fingers to almost press deeper into you. A muffled moan escaped your lips, one only the Mandalorian could hear. 

You could feel his growing cock through his pants, pressing against your thigh. One of your free hands slid down to where his arousal and your thigh met. As soon as your hand made contact, he felt your hand palming his tented front. A deep sigh came from under his helmet, sending a quick wave of pleasure down your spine. 

The room began to fill with short breaths and sighs, both of you caught up in the ecstasy that the other provided. Both of your hands worked at the same time, wanting to reach the same point. The Mandalorian was much quicker about it, however. His fingers stroked you up and down, making your breath falter. You fully pressed your body into his, trying to gain some sort of balance. 

“M-Mando. I-I-“ you moaned, against his shoulder

He nodded his head, too focused on what he was going to do next. With one swift move, his free hand came to rest on the side of your hip. The hand on the front of his pants pulled away. You wondered just what the hell he was up to. His other hand withdrew from the interior of your pants, only for a brief moment. With one step forward, you fell back onto the bunk behind you. 

His hands came to both sides of your pants, pulling down toward himself. Your hands reached down to help as you freed yourself from the confines of both your pants and underwear underneath. The Mandalorian threw both articles of clothing to the metal floor. The clang on the belt buckle echoed through the room. Your eyes were wide as he leaned in once more. His hands came to rest on your partially open thighs. You found yourself staring right at his helmet, where you knew his eyes were. 

The Mandalorian spread your legs wider, allowing for him to be in between them. You lay still and made very little noise. Only the sound of your calm breathing could be heard. His armor-covered body was just millimeters above you, which allowed for you to hear his faint, soft breathing from underneath his helmet. Your heart was beating at an astounding rate. Your clothed chest went up and down, barely touching the front the Mandalorian. You could tell his eyes were locked on you, yearning to get rid of the helmet so he could give you more than he already did. It felt like hours had passed in those few seconds. 

You could feel the anticipation rising throughout your entire body. The heat between your legs was becoming more intense with each passing second. The Mandalorian had his hands resting on either side of your head, against the bunk. He then took one of your hands into his. His fingers intertwined with yours and he gave a gentle squeeze. Instinctively, you let your fingers fall against his hand, not even thinking of letting go. You could feel a heated blush coloring your cheeks as you tried and failed to hold back a satisfied smile.

This was new. 

His other hand ghosted down your body, making you squirm in the process. The hand that wasn’t holding his grasped onto the thin blanket underneath you. Your inhales and exhales became sharper and heavier, but still remained soundless. You felt a hand take ahold of your thigh and moved it just slightly to give him more room. 

It didn’t take long for his fingers to find your neglected arousal. Your eyes came to a close once again at his warm touch. His fingers artistically traveled up and down your center, allowing for hushed moans to escape your lips. One finger circled over your clit at a moderate pace. Your head practically flew back as you were now seeing stars. 

A few sighs came from the man in the helmet above you, which just made you want more of him. Without warning, he let go of your hand. It took you by surprise for a brief second, but he went and placed it on one of your hips. His head stayed still, eyes completely on you, as if you were the only thing in the world. 

Two fingers slipped inside of you with ease. You arched your back suddenly and a heavy moan escaped past your lips. His fingers slid up and down inside of you. Both of your hands clenched the thin blanket underneath you. Your eyes were squeezed shut as your focus was only on the Mandalorian’s fingers going in and out of your moistened entrance. 

The Mandalorian gave a longing sigh, which made a thrilling heat scamper up your entire body. His fingers spread apart, colliding more with your walls. The pace of his fingers sped up immediately. Your toes curled with ecstasy and you started to whimper softly under his touch. The hand that rested on your hip moved up your figure at a slow pace, wanting to feel as much as he could in the process. You smiled briefly at his sweet touches, enjoying every second. 

You felt his hand slide up your shirt, still feeling all over. Within seconds, you felt a hand cup your breast. His thumb swiped over your hardened nipple, you couldn’t help but squirm at the touch. You let him knead and caress the one of the mounds under your shirt while you continued to ride his fingers, knowing you were nearing your climax.

“I-I’m c-close,” you stuttered, barely able to get the words out. 

The Mandalorian nodded his head, a low sigh followed. “I know.”

In time at all, his fingers moved faster inside of you, going at just the right pace to push you right over the edge. Your neck was tilted back as you came around the Mandalorian’s fingers. Your eyes were shut tight as you moaned and tried to find something to say. 

“That’s it. Easy, easy,” he reassured. He pulled his fingers out, while his other hand ghosted over the skin of your stomach, trying to ease you down from your orgasm. 

Your breathing was heavy and uneven. You gave a small laugh then let your body relax against the bunk you were lying on. The Mandalorian stepped back to give you some space and clean himself up. His breathing was calm compared to yours. You soon sat up on the edge of the bunk, wearing only your white shirt. Your eyes didn’t steer away from the masked man. 

“I missed you,” you muttered. 

Once you said it, you started to regret it. You two went months without seeing each other, and it was probably going to be the same thing again. Saying that you missed him was something he didn’t need to hear. Or at least you thought. 

The Mandalorian stood a few feet away from you, back facing you for whatever reason. You watched as his head turned, back still facing you. 

“I-I missed you too,” he revealed. 

He then turned around and walked back toward you. Your eyes were wide with anticipation. You gave him a small smile as you blushed. You wanted nothing more than for that helmet to come off so you could see the face underneath it. 

You opened your legs just enough so he could slide in between them once again. No words had to be spoken, as you knew what was coming next. This time, you moved first. Your hands reached out to grab the front of his complex-looking belt. Your nimble fingers undid the front, and pulled it off. Thankfully, he didn’t have any of his weapons on him. You threw the belt to the ground with the rest of your clothes. You could tell he was painfully hard, judging from the bulge in the front of his pants. 

You reached out once more to get his pants off, but he stopped you by grabbing your wrists with both of his hands. Your eyes widened, and a surprised look was shot at the Mandalorian. You pulled your hands away gently and he let go. That’s when his hands reached out toward you, grasping the bottom of your shirt. You lifted your arms in the air as he pulled your shirt up your body and over your head. His breath sounded like it dropped when he saw you like that. He let go of your shirt and it fell a few inches from his feet.

He placed a hand on your shoulder and laid you back on the bunk, as you had been before. You watched as the Mandalorian pushed his own pants down, allowing for you to see his thick cock. You exhaled slowly, another blush colored your features. He leaned in toward you, invading your space. Your breasts pressed up against his beskar armor. His hands rested on either side of your head. You couldn’t help but reach up and wrap your arms around the back of his neck, feeling the cloth that guarded his neck against you.

He was up on the bunk with you, which made things a little more intimate. You could feel yourself already getting aroused again. The Mandalorian reached down in between your legs and ran his fingers up and down a few times. You gave a low hum at the familiar touch. He slid his hand up and down his own cock before lining it up at your entrance. 

His other hand reached up to bring your hands down to rest on the bunk. His hand then slid into the palm of your hand, intertwining them again. He then thrust himself forward, his cock filling you almost immediately. You gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure that had overtaken your entire body. A guttural moan fell from the Mandalorian’s lips as he began to move his hips out and then back in. You moaned soon after, your hand holding his hand tightly as he moved slowly inside of you. 

You could feel the passion that was created between the two of you, like it was some sort of force of intensity. You couldn’t get enough of it. The Mandalorian kept a steady pace, easing in and out of you, wanting to take his time. You could hear his uneven and light breaths just inches away from your ear. He’s mutters something, saying the same thing twice in a low, husky voice.

Your name. 

Your eyes shut tight and another moan dripped from your mouth. The Mandalorian moaned your name once more when he felt you clench around his length. His hips jerked forward, this time with more force added to it. A faint cry filled the space between the two of you as your neck fell back. He let out a desperate sigh, absolutely loving the sight of you underneath him. He knew you were close. 

His cock continued thrusting perfectly into the right spot inside of you. Your toes curled with each passing second, basking in the passion formed between you. The Mandalorian felt your legs wrap around the back of his thighs. You moved yourself up and down on his cock to the best of your ability. 

“Mando,” your voice whined, an indicator to him that you were reaching the end. 

Your breathing became heavier as he moved faster inside of you. He watched as your lips moved, trying to find the words to speak, but you were rendered speechless. Suddenly, you clenched around him once more, pushing yourself over the edge as his cock slowed its pace within you. His held your hand with a tighter grip as he pressed into you through his own climax. The weight of his body sank onto yours, only for a brief second. His focus immediately turned to you. 

The Mandalorian raked one hand through your hair, and ran it down the side of your head to caress your cheek. Your hand came up to rest on the back his hand. You pulled his hand toward your lips, kissing the knuckles of his hands, eyes locked on the front of his helmet. Through the helmet, he gazed upon you with nothing but amazement in his eyes. 

He knew what he wanted. 

———

Your head rested against the Mandalorian’s armored shoulder. Your focus stayed only on his soft inhales and exhales. That was a sound you could listen to for hours and never get bored. The room was dimmer now and the two of you had cuddled together underneath the blanket on his bunk. One of his fingers was drawing circles on your bare shoulder.

The suns had set on the desert planet, which meant you had to leave. You sighed as you rose to sit up on the edge of the bunk. 

“I should get going. I was told to leave before the suns set,” you spoke. 

He propped himself up on his elbow, his free hand moving to take yours, which rested on the bunk. You heard him gulp underneath the helmet. 

“Y-You should stay with me,” he told you. You could hear the want in his monotone voice. 

You blinked quickly, processing what he just said. You could tell that his eyes were locked on you, waiting for your response. Staying with him would mean leaving your job behind, leaving everything. 

“It wouldn’t have to be forever. It would be for-“

“Yes,” you blurted out. “I’ll stay with you.” 

You didn’t hesitate to crawl back under the covers with the Mandalorian. He pulled you in closer, allowing for you to rest your head on his shoulder again. You didn’t feel bad for not thinking about your rather impulsive answer to his question. You knew this was what you wanted. It was what you’d wanted for a while. 

And you couldn’t wait to see what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at endings I’m so sorry. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: the-mandalorianx


End file.
